Sweet Ramen
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: Sasu x Naru. Oneshot. Yaoi. After training, Naruto's eating at his favourite Ichiraku Ramen stall and gets a pleasant surprise visit from an old friend. Set directly before the meeting with Sai. Give it a try, you'll enjoy. R&R!


**Title**: _Sweet Ramen_  
**Author**: Tsuki Kami Kira (Serenity)  
**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto  
**Rating**: M/MA, (see warnings)  
**Type**: One-Shot, song-fic (some gackt lyrics:Hoshi No Suna if you really must know them check out Mina-P's site by googling gackt lyrics) but I recommend giving it a dl and have a listen so you can hear the lovely song while reading! I was sort of listening to it alot while writing this.)  
**Warnings**: ...YAOI.. Swearing, Sex (a bit n/c),..it gets rough..but in a sense..very beautiful..I don't know how else to explain it.  
**Summary**: After training, Naruto's eating at his favourite ichiraku ramen stall and gets a "pleasant surprise visit" from an old friend. Set BEFORE Sai introduction in the manga! (he probably has met him though) _NARUTO POV_  
**Beta'd**: Chani-chan! But I ish sorry if there is still mistakes.  
**Author Comments**: IMO very sweet fic about Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke..ALSO NOTE THAT THIS IS SET IN THE MANGA TIMELINE, DIRECTLY BEFORE THE MISSION WITH SAI! I don't why, I just enjoy writing stuff which "could" of happened but we didn't see. I'm cannon obsessive. So umm...hope you enjoy it..leave a review regardless of what you think, flames will be used to power up my katon goukakyu.. Constructive Critisizm no jutsu much appreciated! They will help me to write better one-shots in the future.  
**Disclaimer**: I own them in my wicked fantasies in bed at night..(lol) not making any money from my fantasies though. I thank god kishi-sama was born for that. 

Sweet Ramen by Serenity.

"Okawari!"

"Miso again? Here you go! You're hungry tonight Naruto! Last one before shop closes, alright? otousan and I are tired" Said the beautiful Ayame before heading out the back of the store.

I sat alone, smelling in the sweet fresh ramen.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! DAIIIIIISUUUUUUKIIIIII RAMEEEEEEEEEN!" I yelled, which got me a few strange looks from the occasional passerbys.

It was chilly out, and very late. I shuddered as a felt a gust of icy wind. I'd just hit Ichiraku Ramen after training with Sakura-chan and a couple of other chuunin friends. It's been 3 years since that time that guy left us..

fukaku shizumari kaeru... tsutsumikomareta sora to karada o kogasu taiyou, anata ga kieteiku nani o motome samayou no? hitorikiri no boku wa...

I slurped up my beautiful ramen greedily. Mmmmm. So warm. I got goosebumps. I felt strange. You know when someone is watching you? Nah! Maybe it's just paranoia..but then I heard a shift of the Ramen Stand curtains and a pair of arms wrapped around my body from behind. My chopsticks fell to the ground. Too scared to see who it was, I looked down. These hands..

I know it's him..I can hear his deep, yet shallow breath next to my ear. I can see a few dark strands in the corner of my vision. _I_..

I realise I'm too scared to say anything. I'm too scared to turn around and look. But these arms wrapped around my body.. I don't want them to leave me.. For I know the moment I turn around, he will just disappear.. as he always does. This wouldn't be the first time..no.. When I was out training with Ero Sennin, I had the feeling I was being watched, or I felt like he was nearby. I don't remember much of what happened..it's a blur to me. But I know this guy was keeping an eye on me as I felt his presence every few months..it was almost in a sense, comforting. I don't know if it was because he cared about me still or..

sameta hitomi no oku de nikushimi o dakishimenagara

My half bowl of ramen sat getting cold as I just let him hold me. Hah.

His hands start playing with my stomach.. Suddenly he says softly in that deep voice of his in my ear "Naruto.. aren't you going to finish your ramen?"

I shudder violently from the harshness of his voice in my ear and his hands just continue stroking my stomach over the fabric of my jump suit. I laugh a little.

"Only you could stop me from eating my ramen couldn't you...Sasuke.." It was painful to say his name. My voice almost choked on it but I got myself together. I sighed and picked up a new set of chopsticks. Cracked them open and slurped up more ramen. He breathed hard on the left side of my head, smelling my neck and hair and murmured a sigh. And I could feel his slow heart beating as his chest rested on my back.

jibun o urandemo itami wa kie wa shinai

I slurped up more ramen. Oh this is still so warm. And the arms playing tentatively on my belly were warm. Somewhere he shifted his hands under my suit and started stroking my stomach as before. His face daringly close to mine I felt a small wet sensation on my ear as he must have licked it. I sighed again. My head instinctively leaning a little to the right. His lips caressing my skin around my ear. Mmmm. So good. He was sucking on my neck right where it joins to my shoulder. Licking softly and breathing in my scent. I uttered a small moan by accident and I heard a groan escape his lips. My hand moved on top of his, ramen forgotten, tenderly stroking it while my other reached behind me and landed on the top of his head, my fingers stretching into his soft thick hair.

eien ni ikiru kanashimi o dakishimete

He gently pressed his waist area towards me to prove something. His hardness sticking in the back of me. Oh my god. I gasped. His hands roaming, one going north to play with my chest and the other going.. Then I remembered where we were.

"That's enough" I said quietly. There were still people passing by the back! And IchirakuOssan or Nee-chancould come out at any second! What if someone... Argh. His hands were in my pants holding my half hard on. My breathing hitched and I started to pant. This is good. Gragh! What are we doing. What is _HE_ doing! He began stroking my shaft. _Oh my god_. It may be late at night but it's still in public! How could he..

"Stop!" I said more forcefully. He didn't stop. He continued to kiss my neck, the under- side of my chin. Stroking me harder. My body loved this. I hated it. Damn body! Listen to me damn you! I felt a smirk and a tight laugh come from his lips. From his careful position I could see only his hair. It's grown. Great here I am thinking about his soft hair while he is playing with my cock and my hand not trying to remove his. Get yourself together, Naruto! He stopped. And in a split instant, his body removed from mine, and his entire presence was gone.

kieta kimi o omoitsuzukeru koto shika dekinakute boku no kawaru koto no nai kimi e no omoi wa

"Oh..my...god..." I quivered under the cease of contact and friction between us. "Oh my god what Naruto?" I quickly turned around and saw Sakura-Chan open the blinds and blink at my curiously. I blushed fiercely. I tried to hide my panting.

"Nothing.. was just thinking about how this is my last bowl of ramen...ever". She hit me on the head. "Ever as in tonight?" she paused. "Well.. at least for 2 weeks." she added thoughtfully.

"What! Why, what's up?" I think I already knew.

"More information about the whereabout of Orochimaru has come in! We can finally get Sasuke-Kun back!" I could practically hear the shallow laughter a little ways away from here.

"Awesome Sakura-Chan! When do we go?" I acted happily about this. If not, really guilty. I mean, it's not like Sasuke won't run away if I tell people he's here. A part of me knew that it was not his wish to come back to Konoha though...that small part that made me a little sad.

"Tonight. That's why I was sent to find you and tell you to grab your stuff and meet Team Kakashi at the front gate at 0200 hours. Tsunade-Sama says we have additional team-mates to replace Kakashi-sensei a..". she stopped suddenly, looking down, seeing only the forgotten sentence she couldn't finish. I know Sakura-chan.. nobody can.

"K, Sakura-Chan, I'll see ya then. Lemme go get ready for our mission" I smiled and left the Yen for my ramen on the table and jumped up onto the dango stall roof. I ran my way home jumping on the roofs. I knew I wasn't alone. Ahhhh, better get this over with. He's come a long way after all. A dark alley with next to zero visibility caught my eye. No one would be able to see anything. I took the detour and jumped on the ground in the alley. I heard a soft thud and the next thing I knew I was pushed roughly against the wall, my body being assaulted all over again with his soft hands.

"Hm, that was close wasn't it?" he laughed a little, his hand resuming its place in my pants gently urging it back into its hardness. I began to pant.

"Nnn.. What do you want Sasuke?" I wrapped my arms around his neck unable to really do much else in the state my body was in.

fukaku fukaku ima mo,

"Nothing...missed you is all.." That would be right. Guess he missed me enough to spy on me all of those times when I was out training with Ero Sennin. Okay, when I was out training, and Ero Sennin was training his ecchi elsewhere.

"Che...don't go at all in the first place?" His hand still on my hard cock stroking softly. His head looked up to face mine. I could see the dark shadows the moonlight placed on his features. His ebony eyes are as serious as ever.

sou.. aishiteru

"..." I'm stupid to think he can change. But nothing, not even any gods, can stop our lips from touching now. As I kiss him urgently and needfully. And he kisses me like a starving man. He bit my bottom lip hard. I utter in pain as he breaks the skin a little and gently sucks the blood. Sasuke...what's happened to you? I feel like there is a million things I want to say to him but I just can't form the words, let alone utter them from my mouth. We continue to kiss each other, illuminated by the soft light of the moon and stars. Oblivious to all; all oblivious to us.

tsuki akari ni terasarete kuchizusanda kimi no na mo kaze ni sarawarete kieta

He hastily unzips my pants and I can't disagree that I'm relieved by this action from the strain of the elastic holding my erection in. A soft chill passes and my cock quivers. We're still kissing and I'm tasting the metallic blood of mine in his mouth. He stops kissing me and pauses looking into my eyes and slowly, ever so slowly descends without breaking our eye contact. His face finally reaches his destination and he breathes in the scent of my crotch and moans enticingly. Without much of a warning he deep throats my pulsating cock, letting all of it into his mouth. I gasp. I can feel him salivating all over it. He's really enjoying this...more than me..it seems.

yoake ni hohoemu kimi ga oshietekureta ano uta o utaitsuzuke

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah...Sasu...ke.." I moan, my voice hitched and my panting increasing a motherload. He runs his head up and down, causing a delicious friction with his lips and my hard on. Pausing once in a while to lick the tip and massaging my balls with his fingers. He's so rough. Everything about him is so rough. Even his blowjobs are rough. But I can't complain. I've never really felt this good before. It's a whole new world. I feel a rush of heat enter my groin region. It's just getting hotter and hotter. So hot I think I'm going to explode. And then I whine and ...well, did. All into his mouth. And he continued to suck on me, like I was warm milk. I've never seen anything hotter then the image before me of Sasuke riding out my cock after I've blown all my load into him. My body shudders in ecstasy.

hoshizora ni kaeru namida o kazoeteta

"You're so sexy, Naruto." He stands up slowly unbuttoning his pants and shifting them down a bit releasing his painful erection from its constraints. I'm roughly slammed into the wall facing it. I gasp in pain. He clasps a hand over my mouth, with the other, spreads my ass cheeks and shoves himself into me. I scream. But my scream only comes out muffled by his hand. I bite down on it as hard as I could. But it doesn't stop him pulling out and pushing into me forcefully. His hand bleeds over the bottom of my face and trickles down onto my jacket as I stand there with tears in my eyes and an ass being ripped into shreds by his brutality. Now I am suffering from searing hot white pain, like a thousand senbon previously dipped into hot smouldering coals, piercing my nervous system, causing me to overload from this sensation I just can't but am forced tohandle. And it's all elevated by biting onto his hand to relieve myself from not being able to scream. I quickly jump onto the wall using chakra to keep me there to steady my body for the worst.

"EMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I choked muffled by his hand. He leans closer to my ear "Shh." Kisses my cheek softly then after a moment begins to move with in me. This FUCKING hurts! KUSO!

nando mo nando mo tada kurikaeshiteita yoru

I don't know why I'm putting up with this pain, I guess it's because it's Sasuke I am dealing with right now.. If it were anybody else, anyone else, my kyuubi power would have probably killed them by now. But.. my true feelings. His happiness is mine. Even if that means taking me so suddenly and painfully. He really did miss me all of this time. I too..

I missed his touch, his presence, and now I'm feeling his essence deep within me. As he gashes me from within, again and again. Somehow his hurting me might be the closest I can get to his loving me, just a little strange, and a little sad. His panting and moaning is getting faster and louder.

After some minutes of endurance of him pumping himself into my bloodied opening, he finally came into me and thrusted a few more times riding out his orgasm into me, his body shaking. I sighed with relief, that this torturous onslaught was over. He slumped his head over my shoulder and sighed.  
"Mmmmm..thank you." And his hand slipped from my mouth finally.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I push him off and punch him in the face, he slams into the wall and coughs up blood. Eyes burning with hate as he glares at me in the darkness.

aa, fukaku fukaku ima mo

"SASUKE! I'M NOT YOUR PLAY TOY THAT YOU CAN TREAT HOWEVER YOU LIKE!" I angrily eyed him. DAMN HIM!

Fuck him for hurting me like that! His face seemed to calm and he walked over slowly toward me with a small smile lining his features. He put a hand up and palmed my cheek and kissed me softly. I let him, still angry. Then he punched my gut and I lurched forward groaning, a bit of blood trickling down my chin. My body shuddered, I clenched my fist and socked him again in the face. He flew back a bit from the force and landed on one knee coughing blood out of his mouth.

He looked at me and we just stare at each other for a while saying nothing.

"Naruto..come here.. I'll be gentle." I hiccuped shocked about the statement. But slowly and steadily walked over to him, where he remained perched on a knee. When I reached him he pulled me down with him and into a hug. I muffled a sob.

"That hurt Sasuke...!" He held my head to him and I wrapped my arms behind his back. "Shhh...Naruto...Sorry.." He whispered and kissed my cheek, stroking my hair all the while. Well, I guess I felt a little bit better, but it still didn't take away the hurt he caused. Then I remembered I bit him and leant back grabbing his hand. "Sasuke your hand.." It was raw with blood and my teeth marks left huge gashes into his flesh. "It's okay.. I deserved it."The gaze of his eyesleaving his hand to stare back at me.I leaned in to kiss him.

"Naruto, let's clean you up.." I remembered my ass messed with blood and sweat. "Oh... let's just go to my place so I can have a shower aaah..!" Realisation hit me, "I have to grab my stuff. We got a mission in an hour or so." His eyebrows lifted slightly, "Oh?" he questioned, half curious but looking at me amused.

"Yeah... another mission to find you..." I said lamely. He snickered and I smacked him. "You're really a bastard, you know !"

"Heh.. Well then..." I looked into his eyes, longing, it was almost too painful to. He stared back at me, in that intense way he always does. I clenched his shirt afraid to let go. "I'll see you when you find me..." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.. and when I opened my eyes again, just like that, he was gone.

When will I see you again?

The wind whispered '_you make me crazy_.'

sou...aishiteru

Owari

A/N: Did you get a good visual for that scene of Sasuke kneeling and Naruto hugging him? I was on aarinfantasy and saw that cute picture, without that picture (and the ones before it which were making me antsy --in the pants--) I wouldn't have been inspired to write this! heh. Check it out in my profile :3


End file.
